Tarkatan Blades
All full-blooded Tarkatans are born with an organic weapon on their arms: these are the Tarkatan Blades. They span approximately four feet. Baraka uses them in all of his Mortal Kombat appearances to perform all his special moves, as well as quickly slicing through all who stand in his way. The signature weapon of the Tarkatan race first made its debut in Mortal Kombat II, and later was featured as a collectible Relic under the name "Baraka's Blade" within the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. They are made into his weapon fighting style in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and remain that in Unchained and Armageddon. In those three games, every time Baraka starts a round after losing the previous one, if he's laying with his back to the ground, he will lift himself extracting the blades, causing them to be his first fighting style in the next round, instead of Silat. Erron Black is able to use a detached Tarkatan blade in Mortal Kombat X, exclusively in his Outlaw variation, fashioned from a severed and skeletal Tarkartan arm, making him the first non-Tarkatan character in the series to use one. In addition, a guest character in Mortal Kombat X, the Alien, has retractable blades in its arms. This is because Xenomorphs take on the DNA traits of whatever species they impregnate; this particular Xenomorph was born from a Tarkatan. Unlike typical Tarkatan Blades, however, the Alien's are segmented. The savage Tarkata later use their blades in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, and the second movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Trivia * Despite only appearing in a non-canon ending in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) and in concept art for the Refugee Kamp in Mortal Kombat X, female Tarkatans are consistently depicted with arm blades. But unlike their male counterparts, they don't have one long blade from each forearm, they have two smaller blades that come from their hands. * Prior to Mortal Kombat 11, the Tarkatan Blades were originally depicted as looking metallic, while the design featured in 11 has become more organic and bone looking (however Baraka is still depicted with metallic blades in its Story Mode). Gallery Baraka Blades 2.jpg|Baraka with Blades in comics. Baraka Blades 3.jpg|Baraka's Blades in MKT. Tarkata.jpg|The Tarkata with their Tarkatan Blades in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. tarkatan_blades01.jpg|Baraka's blades in the Chess Kombat mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception. Baraka Blades.jpg|Baraka's MK:D Victory Pose with his blades. BarakaBladeRelic.jpg|Baraka's Blade in Konquest. BarakaMKSM.jpg|Baraka with his Tarkatan Blades in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. 1 MK Vs Dcu Baraka.jpg|Baraka's blades as seen front and back. Mkvsdcu 100808 04.jpg|Baraka's blades in MK vs DC. BarakaMK9VS.jpg|Baraka's blade in MK 2011. MKX Variation Preview - Outlaw Erron Black.jpg|Erron Black's Tarkartan Arm Blade in his Outlaw variation in MKX. MKXAlientower tn.png|Alien's Tarkatan Blades. MKXAlientower2 tn.png|Alien with its blades. Mk11 Baraka wallpaper.jpg|Baraka with newly designed Blades in Mortal Kombat 11. Consumable_MoreMeat0.png|Tarkatan Blade in MK11 ru:Таркатанские лезвия Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Relics Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Weapons Category:Objects Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat II Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Weapons